Fool Us Thrice
by Nehszriah
Summary: Kind of sappy and delayed sequel to Fool You Once and Fool Me Twice. W7 spoilerish, but not really built around NamiOC some nakamaship final installment I think I categorized it right... maybe. It's complicated.


Nearly six months later, I hereby finish my one-shot series of "Fools". The back-story for this can be found in my archives as "Fool You Once" (ID: 3507043) and "Fool Me Twice" (ID: 3511088). They're not that short and are actually quite fun in retrospect, considering they have to do with pre-Mugiwara Nami. There are OCs though, in case that's not your thing. I do not own _One Piece_. I do, however, own the Medlar Pirates and their respective story. Please forgive the crappy ending. I wanted it to end.

* * *

Fool Us Thrice

The last of the rebellious farmers slumped onto the ground, sliding down the edge of the long-handled sickle that ultimately did him in. The woman with violet hair and yellow eyes took a deep, gasping breath and realized where she was. Corpses littered the field and splashes of blood caked her limbs and plain white clothes. The sickle in her hand became heavy as adrenaline left her system. She collapsed on the ground, sprawled over the fallen soldiers around her. Her consciousness was not quite gone when the Marines were sent to fetch her about an hour later. She felt the hands lift her into the air and drag her along towards where the military transport was waiting for her. Only one phrase penetrated her thick consciousness, spoken by some military officer right before she was knocked into the darkness.

"We have your next assignment for you, **pirate**."

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

The sun shone merrily as the _Sunny_-go pulled into port at Maruten Isle. Each of the members of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan all knew their jobs. Zoro kicked back and slept as his nakama left the ship in his care. Sanji took Chopper shopping for the next month's food. Usopp and Luffy went running off to find a spot of adventure, while Robin and Franky walked off together in a seemingly deep conversation about common swallow migration patterns. This left Nami to wander around port herself. There were quite a few choice shops in the port and the redhead was thankful for a chance to browse in peace.

Well, Nami _thought _that she would have been able to enjoy herself as she stepped off the gangplank, yet all throughout town, she had a feeling as if she was being watched. It was nothing too peculiar; just a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. It reminded her of the feeling she would have when she had a sneaky suspicion that Usopp took an advance on his allowance without her knowledge, so she generally cast it aside. It was not until she reached the _Sunny_-go again did she have a problem.

"Oi, idiot," she snapped as she walked across the grassy deck to where Zoro was sleeping. She dropped her shopping down on either side and applied a layer of seriousness to her tone. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Not now," Zoro grumbled. "I was having a good dream."

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Zoro became bothered enough to crack open an eye and glare at the irritating navigator.

"...like we're being watched," Nami replied, bringing her voice down to a whisper. Zoro placed his hand on the hilt of the Wado Ichimonji and opened his other eye.

"Duck," he said simply.

In one quick movement, Nami dropped to her knees while Zoro quickly drew his sword and sprung upward. The swordsman glared, attempting to figure where the sensation was coming from.

"We know you're there," he called out. "Don't insult us by faking stealth."

"Only the two of you? Now that is no fun at all," scoffed a voice. From the rigging dropped a woman whose appearance caused Nami to gasp. Her plain white shirt and pants were splotched in dried blood and sat awkwardly on her gaunt frame. Her violet hair was pulled tautly away from her face, revealing a set of cold, hard yellow eyes set in sockets sunken in with madness. She righted herself to stand straight and tall, full of pride not lessened by the years of hardship.

"This is it?" Zoro asked blandly. "She barely seems much of a fight. You can handle her Nami." He returned Wado to its sheath and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hm," the woman laughed, her eyes glinting madly. "I wonder if you know what exactly is standing right behind you."

"Dominica, don't..." Nami started. The woman just kept on talking.

"She had us all fooled, you know," Dominica said, retrieving a small dagger from underneath her pant leg. "We thought she was one of us. Now the men are dead and I am worse off. Tell me before you die Nami, how long have you been stringing this set of pawns along?"

"So you have a track record," Zoro sighed. Nami failed to answer, being that she was clumsily preoccupied with staring at Dominica and attempting to connect together her Perfect Climatact at the same time.

"Your new crew: I have noticed that some are not even out of boyhood yet," Dominica continued, slicing her palm. "If I had a choice, I would tie you to the mast and force you to watch as I slice all their throats. You do not know what I suffered at Logue Town because of you."

"Dominica, please, let us talk about this," Nami pleaded, her breath quickening as memory of Dominica's fighting style came back to mind. "We're older now... we can talk about this like the adults we are."

"I am done talking," Dominica spat. She stared into her bleeding palm and smiled as her eyes unfocused and her vision became useless.

"For Nicolas," she smiled, "and for Medlar."

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_Nami walked out of the tavern and scowled. Captain Morgan was right; the Medlar Pirates' ship had been razed into the sea. She had planned on selling that ship for scrap, but now was without any means of transportation. Assessing the situation, Nami found that the best solution to the problem was simple: she would hire a boat. She searched all around the wharf after the rain subsided and found that the only boat-for-hire was unwilling to go all the way to Arlong Park. Nami waited until nightfall and stole a shoddy-looking dinghy. Actually, she was sure that someone had left it out for her. After the incident at the tavern, Nami noticed all of the stern glares she had received from the other customers and the tavern owner. A feeling of respect for the pirates was apparent in the air. Since the fidgeting Medlar Pirates were lead away, the atmosphere became heavy with it._

_Five whole days passed before Nami reached Arlong Park. She saw the cold stares from some Cocoyashi citizens as they walked along the shore, watching her boat with stone eyes. Her reception inside the Fishman's lair was no warmer, most of the Fishmen not even realizing that she had arrived. Nami quickly found Arlong and after handing over all the money she had made, ran straight to her room, set high in the tower. There she sat in silence, working on the maps that Arlong wanted her to modify and redraw. She toiled into the night, not wanting to allow her mind to wander. It was only in the wee hours of the morning did she collapse on her work._

_It felt good to dream. She floated back in time to the days she spent with her false crew. Her and Dominica spent countless hours together, simply just enjoying the presence of a fellow female. Sergio would seemingly pop up out of nowhere during one of their private conversations, invoking the redhead's wrath. Nicolas somehow would come to break up the fight as Andre stood back and watched in his usual silent observation._

_One night, the fight only ended when Nicolas had to drag Nami into his living quarters, being as the navigator had vowed to kill Sergio once and for all and was well on her way to fulfilling that oath. He leaned against the door as she tried to pry it open. She beat her fists on his chest in order for him to move, yet the captain stayed firm. As Nami let out her frustration, Nicolas wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. This halted her rampage, changing her mood from enraged to wary as Nicolas bent his head down to kiss her neck._

'_Please,' he had whispered in her ear, 'don't be angry. You are so much more beautiful when you laugh and smile, it should be a crime.'_

'_What do you want?' Nami had answered._

'_Only for you to be happy.'_

'_It might cost you.'_

'_Name your price.'_

'_I am not a whore.' She had now leaned in towards him. 'This better not be some cheap trick of yours, you smooth-talker. How do I know this is real?'_

'_I swear to you it is, my Nami, a thousand times over and until the end of time.' He breathed in her mikan sent and kissed her again._

_Nami jolted awake to find she was still sitting at her desk in Arlong Park, her candlelight having snuffed itself out. She could still feel a chill go up her spine as she recalled what had happened afterwards. The feeling of Nicolas's gentle embraces, the harshly accusing glare she received from Andre as she walked out of the cabin with her hair and clothes disheveled and face flushed, the point of realization she came to later that night that she was in too deep and Nicolas had to be hurt in the end... Nami broke down and cried in regret, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she laid herself down to bed._

_The next time she would cry like that, a straw hat covered her tears from view._

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

Nami took a step back to steady herself as she looked upon the sight before her. Zoro had, in the moment Dominica had charged, drew his sword and the two were now locked in a stalemate. The green-haired man's position was awkward, his wrist bent at an odd angle as he pushed back against the smaller blade.

"Careful Zoro!" she warned. "She only gets worse as the fight goes on!"

"Glad to know that," Zoro grunted as he pushed the woman back, bringing the fight away from Nami.

"Still hiding behind men?" Dominica asked emotionlessly. "I guess some creatures never change. Is this man your new toy or is he hiding somewhere else?"

"Nami, what is she talking about!?" Zoro barked as he parried a slash.

"Dominica, I'm different now!" Nami protested. "You don't realize how different! I am not the same person!"

"Then prove it," Dominica said, keeping attention locked upon Zoro and the fight. "Prove to me Nami that you are a changed woman." She laughed heartily, sure of herself in that her point would be proven.

"I don't know who this is Nami, but I think this is your battle to fight," Zoro said, stepping away from Dominica. He slowly backed towards his nakama and scowled. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

"It was before I met you and Luffy, alright?" Nami snapped. She thought for a moment and angrily continued in her hushed tone. "You were right; I've got a track record. Can we please talk about this some other time?"

"Oh, will ero-cook love to hear about this..."

"What are you waiting for?!" Dominica screeched. She charged at the two nakama, bent on a kill. Nami stepped forward and ended up parrying the knife on her Perfect Climatact. Dominica quickly recoiled and began her charge again.

"Stop this Dominica!" Nami demanded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Too late for that."

Nami quickly dodged a slash and wiped her Perfect Climatact before her. To Dominica and Zoro, she disappeared. Not even two seconds later she reappeared again, standing behind her former crewmate.

"Thunder Charge Swing Arm!" Nami shouted as she nailed Dominica right in the arm with the Perfect Climatact. Electricity surged through Dominica's body, rendering her unconscious and halting the duel.

"I always thought your act was pretty rehearsed," Zoro frowned as Nami bent down to pick up Dominica. The swordsman raised his eyebrow as he watched Nami settle the other woman on her shoulder. "Need help?"

"No."

"Should I tell Luffy where you went?"

"No."

"We won't leave without you."

"I know."

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

Dominica felt herself being flung back into knowingness unceremoniously. Her body stung, pain coursing throughout every time she moved a muscle, even to breathe. It was dark, from what she could tell. What had happened back there?

Carefully, she sat up and realized that her hands and feet were bound. She was in a clearing in the woods, apparently on the island. A dark, hunched figure sat not too far off, amber hair glinting in the wan moonlight.

"Now what?" Dominica snarled. Nami jumped, not having yet realized Dominica was awake. "Did you want to get me away from your new prey? Didn't you want me spilling your secret?"

"They know," Nami said. "Zoro and Usopp and Sanji and Luffy... I betrayed them all. I had abandoned them for Arlong."

"Liar," Dominica said. "You are still traveling with them. How could you have betrayed them and still be traveling with them?"

Without a word, Nami walked over to her former crewmate and rolled up her sleeve, revealing the pinwheel tattoo on her arm where Arlong's mark used to be. Dominica gasped and brought her hands up to touch the ink, almost as if to see if it was real.

"I know all the apologies in the world can't change what I did," Nami explained. "I can't even really apologize to Luffy and the others for betraying their trust. They forgave me though, for some stupid reason. Now I never have to betray them ever again."

"Did they know about Medlar?"

"No."

"They never hated you?"

"No. I wish I could have realized what I had traveling with Medlar, but..."

"...now you've become a great pirate. Nicolas would be proud," Dominica smiled. Nami took the knife she had taken from Dominica and cut the rope that has tied her. She then placed it in the ground and began to walk away.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" the navigator asked.

"Maybe in Hell," the berserker responded. They both laughed and Nami walked out of the glen.

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

"Where were you Nami?" Luffy asked as the redhead made her way up the gangplank. "Sanji's been holding dinner!"

"I'm sorry Luffy. There was just something I had to do."

"That's okay! Let's just go eat now! I'm starving!"

Nami smiled, for she was glad.

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

"What do you mean she's dead!?" the Marine Captain bellowed as the field reporter delivered the news. "That was one of our top weapons! How can she simply die at the drop of a hat like that!?"

"W-We th-think it was suicide, sir," the reporter explained. He held out a photograph and allowed his commanding officer to take it. "There seemed to be no sign of a struggle."

"Damn, you're probably right," the Captain cursed. He stared at the photograph and saw the smiling, peaceful corpse, right hand clutching the hilt of the knife embedded in her chest. "Going after a Mugiwara was probably too difficult, even if it was a lower-bountied one. Well, it looks like we've got one more thing to cover up. Take care of this will you?"

"Yes, sir!" the field agent said, giving a strong salute. He walked out of the room and nothing more was ever said.


End file.
